Un día casi perfecto
by Minelava
Summary: Ser la reencarnación de una deidad puede resultar un poco triste, al descubrirlo el santo de Tauro se las arreglará para hacer sonreír a su diosa. Secret Santa para "RIAADVD".Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro.


Este fic es un obsequio para RIAADVD del foro _**Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. **_Espero que él y todos los que lo lean lo disfruten.

Por cierto Saint Seiya es de la autoría de Kurumada, no recibo beneficios por la publicación de este escrito, salvo claro provocar una sonrisa en el destinatario.

* * *

**Un día casi perfecto**

-1-

De pie junto a la ventana trató de ignorar las miradas curiosas de los otros hombres presentes y que como él esperaban ahí, atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso o posible amenaza para sus "protegidos".

El alto y corpulento hombre fingió estar muy interesado en el paisaje más allá de la ventana y evitar así las preguntas.

Para el resto de los guardaespaldas resultaba extraño que la heredera Kido se hubiera presentado a la reunión de ese día sólo con un custodio cuando el resto de los asistentes a la junta llevaba al menos tres elementos para cuidar de su seguridad, lo que significaba que la chica japonesa subestimaba el peligro o sobrestimaba las habilidades de su guardaespaldas.

Cierto, con sólo mirarlo cualquiera pensaría dos veces el tratar de dañar a la señorita Kido, pero el hombre no portaba armas o dispositivos de comunicación o seguridad, elementos que ellos consideraban indispensables para cumplir con su trabajo.

Era evidente que desconocían la verdadera fuerza de aquel imponente guardián, a quien le preocupaban poco los asaltantes comunes e incluso el más loco de los terroristas que eligiera aquel edificio como blanco de su ataque, su única preocupación real consistía en encontrase con alguna deidad reencarnada decidida a declarar una nueva guerra contra su protegida o en su defecto tratar de destruir, dominar o apoderarse de la tierra, cualquier otra eventualidad podía ser fácilmente controlada gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades.

Por supuesto el vigilante de la señorita Kido era en realidad un santo de oro, hombre capaz de moverse a la velocidad de la luz y partir la tierra con un revés de su mano, sin omitir el hecho de que su simple apariencia era intimidante.

Aldebaran no disfrutaba precisamente la situación, si era franco le resultaba un tanto fastidioso aquel asunto, no por cuidar de su señora, eso nunca pues lo hacía con gusto y sin protestar, sino por el hecho de tener que fingir ser algo que no era para no levantar sospechas, por supuesto él no era el único fingiendo pues la propia Athena debía actuar y comportarse como una mortal común.

Por lo general Saori evitaba en la medida de lo posible tener que hacer presentaciones públicas, dejando en manos de abogados, representantes y el propio Tatsumi las tareas que la Fundación le demandaba, sin embargo no siempre podía evitarlo, y por esa razón la diosa se encontraba en esa reunión, y claro que no podía ir sola.

Desafortunadamente el mayordomo y asistente de la chica tuvo el buen tino de desarrollar una apendicitis un par de días antes del viaje, obligándolo a quedarse en el hospital (donde se le tuvo que sedar pues insistía en levantarse de la cama apenas pasados los efectos de la anestesia), y si bien Seiya y compañía habrían insistido en acompañar y proteger a Saori, (cosa que Shion los sabía perfectamente capaces de hacer) los chicos aún continuaban castigados luego de su última hazaña, de la cual las armas de libra no salieron bien libradas.

Así que luego de la insistencia del Patriarca y la poca disposición de Athena a llevar a tres caballeros de oro, Aldebaran había sido designado para acompañar a la diosa a su reunión de negocios, bajo la lógica de no sólo ser un hábil y poderosos guerrero, sino porque su sola apariencia desanimaría a cualquiera que intentará siquiera acercarse a la deidad.

Sin embargo la diosa se sintió sumamente contrariada, pues si bien todos los santos y amazonas a su servicio le trataban con gran respeto y formalidad, la elite dorada exageraba ese trato y el de Tauro era particularmente devoto a mostrar un correcto comportamiento siempre que estaba ante ella, siendo superado únicamente por el aún más reverencial y correcto santo de Capricornio.

-2-

Por centésima vez lo vio tratando de ponerse cómodo en el estrecho espacio del auto de lujo que los transportaba, Athena, enfundada en un sobrio traje de falda y saco color gris pardo, se mordió el labio en el intento de mantenerse callada, sintiéndose tan incómoda como el hombre sentado a sus lado por la situación.

—Lamento mucho en verdad esto señorita Kido— el conductor con un tono solicito habló, mientras le dirigía una mirada nerviosa al guardaespaldas de la joven— de habernos informado con anticipación habríamos tenido a su disposición un auto más adecuado a sus necesidades.

Saori aferró su falda y bajo la mirada, su intento por disfrazar su incomodidad había sido un rotundo fracaso y sí el hombre al volante lo había notado con seguridad para el señor de Tauro también.

—No te preocupes muchacho— se apresuró a decir Aldebaran con una sonrisa que intentó tranquilizar al chofer— sí solo es un momento, lo importante es que mi señora se encuentre cómoda y segura.

— Disculpa por hacerte pasar tanta incomodidad Aldebaran— dijo la joven de cabellos morados, mientras alisaba su falda e intentaba no delatar su contrariedad. El conductor, un tanto sorprendido por la amabilidad de la muchacha hacia quien creía un empleado, pues en su experiencia los hombres de negocios o mujeres acaudaladas a quienes solía prestar sus servicios tenían poco o nulo interés en la comodidad de sus guardaespaldas, le dirigió una mirada a través del retrovisor a la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido, justo en el momento en que arrugaba el ceño y giraba el rostro hacia la ventanilla del auto, tratando de evitar con ello que su mirada un tanto triste fuera notada por su acompañante.

El caballero sintiéndose algo culpable por incomodar a Athena se sentó lo más derecho que pudo, se ajustó la corbata de su traje color negro e intento concentrarse en buscar con su cosmos alguna posible amenaza para la mujer que viajaba a su lado en aquel auto de lujo, mientras el conductor volvía a la tarea de transportarlos por las congestionadas calles de aquella ciudad.

-3-

—¡Mi señora, vuelva al auto!— exclamó Aldebaran al ver a Saori que cerraba la puerta, mientras el mismo abría la suya y bajaba apresurado.

—No me apetece esperar horas ahí dentro, además creo que incluso para ti será menos incomodo caminar hasta el hotel— respondió la diosa ya sobre la acera mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

El santo dorado se rascó la cabeza y al final tuvo que aceptar que la muchacha tenía razón, por más largo que fuera el camino hasta su destino caminar parecía más atractivo que la tortura del pequeño auto y el pesado tráfico, así que volviendo para tomar su abrigo y anunciarle al conductor, tan sorprendido como si de repente llovieran peces cuando la chica bajo del auto, que continuarían a pie y ya no requerirían sus servicios se apresuró a alcanzar a la joven.

—Creo que es por allá— dijo señalando una dirección— la joven asintió y comenzó a caminar.

-4-

—¡Maldición!— exclamó la diosa con disgusto cuando su tobillo se torció tan sólo unas cuadras adelante de donde habían bajado del auto.

—¿Se ha lastimado mi señora?— preguntó el brasileño

—No, creo que sólo fue la sorpresa y el zapato estropeado— respondió ella mientras examinaba el calzado con el tacón desprendido.

—Oigan muévanse— gritó de repente un hombre con abrigo y guantes, que buscaba entrar a la tienda frente a cuyas puertas el oportuno tacón había decidido romperse, y como tanto la diosa como el caballero de Tauro un poco confundidos no se movieran, el hombre decidió abrirse paso empujando con la cadera a la chica quien por evitar que su pie descalzo tocara la acera estaba parada sobre un pie y por tanto con el movimiento brusco perdió el equilibrio.

Afortunadamente Aldebaran evito la caída de la Diosa, sujetándola antes de que tocara el nevado suelo y levantándola en sus brazos más rápido que un suspiro, por desgracia su acción fue tan rápida e inverosímil que la gente los miró y lanzó exclamaciones de asombro ante lo que parecía un milagro, porque cualquier persona normal por más hábil y rápida que fuera, no habría podido evitar que la chica cayera a la nieve; eso sin contar las murmuraciones sobre ambos a causa de sus ropas pues cuando el resto de las personas cerraban sus abrigos, llevaban bufandas, orejeras y botas para la nieve, los dos personajes que protagonizaban la increíble escena parecían no tener frio vistiendo abrigos más bien ligeros, sin mencionar que ninguno llevaba guantes o gorro, además la chica lucía sus lindos zapatos de tacón, combinados divinamente con su falda hasta las rodillas, cuando todas la mujeres a su alrededor usaban pantalones o gruesas medias para proteger del frio sus extremidades inferiores.

—Bájame— pidió la joven en un murmullo un poco apenada, no por el accidente, sino por la forma en que les miraban.

El de Tauro obedeció igual de abochornado por las miradas curiosas, se había movido demasiado rápido, casi a la velocidad de luz, para proteger a Athena sin recordar que fuera del Santuario, y más aún en lugares como aquellos, tenía que evitar a toda costa hacer algo que llamara la atención y delatara sus habilidades como guerrero de la señora de la guerra justa y la sabiduría.

Consciente de las miradas recelosas Athena se cerró el abrigo, como si repentinamente sintiera demasiado frio (algo que era imposible porque aún sin encender su cosmos el de Aldebaran la protegía) y recorrió con una mirada veloz la calle, un momento después tomó de la mano al santo dorado y aprovechando la confusión que aún lo aquejaba y el anuncio de un nuevo descuento emitido por el altavoz de una tienda cercana, lo obligo a seguirla hasta el otro lado de la calle para introducirse por una pequeña puerta.

-5-

—Yo… Athena…

—¿Barra o mesa?— interrumpió el balbuceo del dorado una chica pelirroja, llevaba una charola en la mano y una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—Una mesa por favor— respondió rápidamente Saori.

La chica les indicó que la siguieran y la reencarnación de la diosa la siguió jalando de la mano a su guardián, creando así una escena que a la mesera le resulto cómica, pues al lado del dorado la chica de cabellos morados lucía aun más joven de lo que era, tanto que le dio la impresión de una niña jalando a su padre para mostrarle algo.

Mientras se sentaban a la mesa y ella entregaba los menús tuvo que corregir su impresión. No, no su padre, un hermano mayor o tal vez un tío, el alto hombre no era tan mayor, de hecho lucía bastante joven, y por supuesto no se trataba de su pariente.

Saori pidió café para ambos y la muchacha de alejo.

—¡Perdóneme mi señora, he sido imprudente!— dijo él después de que la mesera llevará el café y los dejará solos.

Saori se llevó la taza a la boca y le dio un sorbito a su café, su rostro adquirió una expresión de disgusto y evitó mirar al dorado, haciéndolo pensar que la diosa estaba enojada con él.

—Athena— sama— dijo con timidez, verdaderamente se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y deseaba explicarse y obtener el perdón de su señora.

—Esto no fue buena idea— dijo al fin ella, su voz delataba decepción y el santo de Tauro pensó que no se había comportado con ella como debía.

— Contactaré al Patriarca y le pediré que envié a alguien más para protegerla mientras se encuentra aquí mi señora, seguro el señor Aioros ya estará en el Santuario y él efectuara esta misión con más eficacia que yo.

—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de callarte caballero de Tauro?— casi le gritó la diosa golpeando con el puño la mesa provocando que la taza y el platito tintinearan, derramando de paso parte del café que el caballero no había probado siquiera, ganándose con ello una mirada curiosa de parte de los demás parroquianos.

Aldebaran bajo la mirada avergonzado y al verse nuevamente como el centro de atención Athena volvió a tomar su taza y beber otro sorbo de café, mientras contemplaba por la ventana el ajetreo de la gente en la calle.

Convencidos de que nada más ocurriría poco a poco los demás clientes retomaron sus charlas, fue hasta el momento en que no sintió miradas sobre ellos, que Athena finalmente regresó su vista a su acompañante.

—Me rindo— soltó de pronto con un tono de auténtica derrota, el dorado la miró y con sorpresa la vio limpiarse una par de lagrimas con la mano — ustedes ganan —añadió con voz tan baja que el de Tauro se preguntó si realmente escuchó bien.

—No entiendo mi señora— dijo confundido sin entender la relación de lo dicho por la joven con los sucesos acontecidos y la razón de las lágrimas.

—Jamás lograré hacerlos entender que también soy una persona– la afirmación parecía más para ella.

Y es que simplemente los nervios de la joven diosa habían cedido al fin. Desde el regreso de sus guardianes una constante petición de su parte era poder conocerlos mejor, acercarse más a ellos, tener cierta familiaridad con quienes eran y serían las personas más cercanas a ella, consciente de que la convivencia con Seiya y los otros podía crear una falsa idea de desinterés por cuanto se relacionara con el resto de sus servidores, a quienes deseaba conocer mejor pues sabía poco de ellos al haber pasado tantos años lejos del Santuario, estando dispuesta a convivir con ellos y llegar a comprender su forma de ser, así como demostrarles su disposición para acercarse a ella y compartir sus inquietudes sobre cualquier asunto.

Sin embargo lejos de lograrlo, la diosa comprobó que pese a sus intentos la mayoría de sus guardianes mantenían una gran distancia con ella, si bien habían logrado estrechar algunos lazos entre ellos, pero en lo referente a su trato, ninguno de los habitantes del Santuario y en especial el Patriarca y la orden dorada parecía muy dispuesto a conocerla y menos aún a compartir con ella como no fuera en reuniones formales donde el estricto protocolo los obligaba a tratarla con excesiva formalidad.

Por supuesto tras meses de constante frustración, a pesar de repetirse que debía tener paciencia porque el cambio no se lograría de la noche a la mañana, de insistir en que Shion le ayudará aligerando un poco el protocolo y pusiera el ejemplo al tratándola en forma más casual, e incluso de reducir paulatinamente su convivencia con los de bronce, Athena estaba más que cansada y como suele ocurrir en esos casos el detalle más insignificante había terminado por rebasar su paciencia.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de ambos. ¿Exactamente que podía decirle Aldebaran a su diosa en semejante situación? No tuvo que pensar demasiado puesto que la joven continuó hablando.

—Lo intenté, les he pedido que me traten con menos formalidad, le explicado a Shion hasta el cansancio que el hecho de ser una diosa no me vuelve una intocable, pero parece no comprenderlo. Creo que se olvidó de las razones que tuve para reencarnar como una humana, pero a mí no se me olvidaron; yo no quería reverencias y obediencia absoluta, no quería que la gente enmudeciera cuando llego a un lugar, ni bajará la vista y fuera solemne en mi presencia, quería conocer y entender a los humanos, quería sentir y experimentar lo mismo que ellos, por eso tome un cuerpo mortal y decidí bajar a la tierra cada cierto tiempo. Pero ustedes no me ayudan mucho— finalizó.

El toro dorado miró a la muchacha, en ese momento sólo veía eso: una muchacha, no importaba si a su corta edad ya había peleado varias guerras, la chica del traje gris y abrigo blanco era eso, sólo una chica, que incluso en su vida mortal desempeñaba un papel que le exigía gran madurez y responsabilidad. Sintió un pinchazo de culpa y entonces como eco en una caverna unas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

"_No quería que la gente enmudeciera cuando entro a un lugar". _

Días atrás una especie de fiesta en honor a Shura se había organizado en el templo de Escorpio, varios miembros de la orden dorada estaban presentes, además de algunos caballeros de plata y bronce, incluso asistieron algunas doncellas y guardias a la celebración.

Cuando la fiesta estaba ya avanzada Athena había aparecido, vestía de manera informal (como lo haría cualquier jovencita común y corriente) y llevaba un regalo en las manos; los había saludado con una sonrisa y luego, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los asistentes, se había acercado a la mesa de las bebidas e intento servirse sangría pero inmediatamente una de las doncellas insistió en hacerlo por ella. Seiya y los otros muchachos de bronce se acercaron a conversar, mientras Aioros intentaba animar a los demás a continuar con la fiesta, sin embargo la alegría inicial había decaído y una tensa calma se apoderó de los presentes, y luego cuando la diosa y Pegaso comenzaron a bailar, la expresión escandalizada de los miembros de la orden dorada no se hizo esperar. Tal vez por eso tan pronto la pieza terminó, Athena se retiró del templo alegando no sentirse del todo bien.

—El Patriarca le reprendió— susurró el dorado.

—¿Qué?— peguntó Athena confundida.

—Después de la fiesta de Shura —la habían hecho en la casa de Escorpio porque en el templo de Capricornio su guardián se negó— su Ilustrísima la reprendió por presentarse a la fiesta— afirmó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Kiki…— respondió encogiéndose de hombros y Athena bajo la mirada.

Sí, el pelirrojo había soltado la lengua sin querer. Al medio día siguiente Kiki bajo del templo papal, pues tomaba un par de lecciones con Shion para aprender los secretos del polvo de estrellas, según le contó el niño el Patriarca había estado de mal humor esa mañana y al llegar para el inicio de la lección lo encontró hablando con Athena, sin embargo la diosa no parecía estar de buen grado ahí y el lemuriano tenía el ceño fruncido, por si fuera poco cuando les dio los buenos días Athena intento sonreírle al niño aunque sus ojos empezaban a enrojecerse, y el Patriarca se alejó de la reencarnación de la diosa invitándola a reflexionar en sus palabras.

Kiki podía ser un poquito atolondrado, pero no era tonto, y aunque él no había estado presente en la fiesta (ni Shion), no le costó imaginarse que esa era la razón de la "platica" de esa mañana entre el Patriarca y la Diosa pues por todo el Santuario los comentarios al respecto circulaban.

Y cuando Aldebaran se encontró con el alumno de Mu en la entrada de Tauro, el niño con autentica inocencia le había relatado aquello preguntándole además ¿Qué tenía de malo que Athena fuera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de algún caballero si todo el Santuario lo hacía?

Athena suspiro resignada, tomó su taza, ya vacía, y comenzó a girarla.

—No parezco muy sabía ¿verdad?— dijo sin levantar la mirada— supongo que Shion tiene razón, se espera de mí cierto comportamiento, debo cuidar la imagen que doy y sobre todo cumplir con las expectativas que ustedes tiene sobre mí, de otra forma seguro se sentirán decepcionados de servir a una Diosa tan tonta como yo.

El de Tauro sintió que su alma lo abandonaba ¡¿Que Athena debía cumplir con las expectativas que ellos tenían de ella y no decepcionarlos? Apretó los puños con indignación pero espero a sentirse más tranquilo para hablar.

—Perdón mi señora, pero me parece una tontería, si hay alguien que debe comportarse correctamente y no decepcionarla somos nosotros, sus guardianes y no al revés.

La joven diosa se mordió el labio quería decir muchas cosas pero comprendió que no tendría ningún caso.

-6-

A pesar de sus esfuerzos no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Recordaba la conversación con Athena en aquella cafetería y le molestaba saber lo sola que parecía sentirse. Se preguntaba si lo mismo habría ocurrido si la diosa hubiera vivido siempre en el Santuario; el problema es que el hubiera no existía.

"_Entonces no ven más allá de la superficie_…_de entre todos mis guerreros pensé que si alguien entendería eso eras tú_"— le había dicho Athena

—_¡__Touche__!— _pensó Aldebaran, él era de los pocos que podía comprender ese punto, en más de una ocasión había pensado lo mismo respecto a las personas que lo juzgaban solo por la apariencia. En buena medida a todos los santos dorados les pasaba, la gente sólo veía en ellos a los guerreros de Athena, a los protectores de la paz y la justicia, difícilmente veían a los hombres, a las personas; pero en su caso cuando se alejaba un poco de los lugares donde sabían quién era, su aspecto físico causaba que se le juzgara a priori, brindándole pocas oportunidades de llegar a tratar y a conocer a las personas a su alrededor. Era injusto, lo sabía y dudaba que las cosas fueran a cambiar, para él o para Athena.

-7-

El día de Navidad había llegado, no es que para ellos significara demasiado, en el Santuario aquellas fiestas no se celebraban y aunque Mitsumasa Kido solía llenar de regalos a la que consideraba su nieta en esas fechas, siendo Saori una niña, para la joven no representaba precisamente una fecha importante, sin embargo cuando algunos de sus socios en aquella ciudad insistieron posponer su reunión hasta el día siguiente, Athena había apoyado a esos pocos comprendiendo la importancia que para aquellos hombre sentía pasar ese día con sus familia, así que el santo de Tauro y la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría seguían en el hotel.

Claro que la joven no imagino que al levantarse esa mañana se encontraría con aquello.

En su suite había aparecido un arbolito bellamente decorado, con cajas de envolturas brillantes a sus pies. Al verlo se había sentido muy emocionada y cuando Aldebaran apareció con dos tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en las manos, no supo si agradecerle o llorar, así que hizo lo único que le pareció apropiado, lanzarse como chiquilla a abrazarlo.

—¡Feliz navidad princesa Athena!— le había dicho él mientras trataba de devolverle el abrazo sin derramarle el chocolate caliente encima.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?— pregunto cuando al fin lo soltó.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Al parecer aquí todo el mundo lo hace, pero más que nada era para hacerla sentir un poquito "normal", se que no cambiará la cosas para usted, pero al menos por hoy podría imaginar que es sólo Saori Kido festejando como lo haría cualquier otra persona— añadió mientras le extendía la taza de chocolate

La muchacha le sonrió, tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente, encontrándolo realmente exquisito

—¿Son para mí? — pregunto señalando las cajas, el asintió— ¿todos?

—Alguien me dijo que es más emocionante cuando hay muchos regalos— respondió él

—¿Alguien te dijo?— preguntó la dios.

—Tuve que pedir ayuda, me temo que de otra forma no habría sabido que regalarle.

—Sera divertido abrirlos— dijo ella mientras se sentaba sobre la alfombra con las piernas entrelazadas en un gesto que a Aldebaran la pareció muy tierno.

Saori empezó a romper envolturas. De vez en cuando interrumpía sus expresiones de agrado o sus palabras de agradecimiento para darle un sorbo a su chocolate. Por su parte el de tauro se sentía contento al ver ahí a su diosa sonriendo de esa forma.

-8-

Después de desenvolver los regalos, Saori no quiso quedarse encerrada en el hotel, así que salieron a pasear por la helada ciudad (esta vez mejor abrigados y sin usar cosmos para no causar sospechas) admirando las decoraciones y disfrutando algunas actividades que la ciudad ofrecía, como un concierto en el parque o la pista de patinaje (y Aldebaran estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto la primera vez que la chica terminó en el hielo).

Participaron en una guerra de bolas de nieve donde Saori se había aliado con algunos niños que jugaban en las cercanías para perseguir al pobre santo de Tauro hasta que se rindió, eso sí no sin haber acertado al menos una vez con sus disparos a los chiquillos y a la muchacha, quien parecía más que divertida; más tarde habían construido un muñeco de nieve con ayuda de los niños y habían comprado caramelos en una confitería cercana antes de que los enanos volvieran a sus casas.

-9-

Mientras el auto se dirigía al aeropuerto, donde un jet privado los llevaría a Grecia, Athena sonrió. Después de todo el viaje no había sido malo.

Con alegría recordaba el día anterior cuando había sido simplemente Saori, era una pena que los chicos de bronce no hubieran podido acompañarla, seguro se habrían divertido mucho juntos, sin embargo tenía la certeza de que para Aldebaran también resultó un día agradable, a pesar del hecho de casi obligarlo a compartir la mesa con ella a la hora de la cena (algo que con seguridad no habría aceptado hacer en el Santuario) y usar un smoking para ello, situación que acepto el dorado pues había prometido dejarla olvidarse que era la reencarnación de una diosa por un día y había hecho lo posible por regalarle un día casi perfecto.

En cierta forma le alegro, no estaba muy segura de lo que hubiese pasado si alguien más la hubiera acompañado a ese viaje. Agradecía el esfuerzo del santo por no dirigirse a ella como princesa, señora o Athena, no era que un solo día fuera a cambiar las cosas, pues con seguridad al volver al santuario el de tauro la trataría con la misma formalidad de siempre, pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que alguien había comprendido un poquito como se sentía y eso le dio esperanza, tal vez un día el resto de sus caballeros también lo haría.

Por eso al bajar del auto se volvió al alto caballero, que amablemente le abrió la puerta, y con una gran sonrisa le agradeció.

—Ha sido un placer— respondio él entendiendo que no se refería precisamente a su ayuda con la puerta.

—Fue divertido— le susurró ella mientras se dirigían a los escaloncitos del avión.

—Sí, lo fue— confirmo él con una sonrisa y luego sacando un sobrecito de la bolsa de su saco selo extendió a la diosa— pensé que le gustaría tener un recuerdo— explico.

La chica había subido ya dos de los cuatro peldaños de la escalera del jet, pero sin dudar se detuvo y examino el contenido del sobrecito, había unas cuantas fotos ahí. En una ella desenvolvía sus obsequios, otra la mostraba patinando (bueno intentándolo), una más con una bola de nieve estampada en su rostro.

Saori no recordaba haber visto una cámara, e imagino que había sido una autentica proeza para Aldebaran manejar dicho artefacto y además sin que ella lo notará. ¡Vaya ese hombre sí que era sorprendente! era como tener un hermano mayor haciendo lo que fuera por hacerla feliz (al menos por un día), por alguna razón eso le hizo pensar en Ikki y Shun pues si alguien podría hacer algo semejante con seguridad seria el fénix.

Emocionada e ignorando la mirada curiosa del piloto aprovecho los centímetros extra que le proporcionaba estar parada en aquel escalón y deposito un beso en la mejilla del santo de Tauro.

—Es el mejor obsequio de todos— dijo mientras pensaba que la veintena de regalos que había pedido a Tatsumi enviar al segundo templo (provocando cierto recelo en su mayordomo y muchas dudas en varios habitantes del santuario) no se equiparaban a los que había recibido ella (y no pensaba precisamente en los que sacó de las cajas)— volvamos a casa — dijo por fin y entró al avión.

Aldebaran todavía sorprendido por la muestra de agradecimiento asintió y subió tras ella.

Volverían a casa sí, y probablemente las cosas segarían igual en el Santuario. Se inclinaría ante la diosa y actuaria según los estrictos protocolos, con seguridad a veces vería un gesto de fastidio en ella o esa mirada triste que Shion no notaba (o prefería ignorar), pero ahora tendrían un buen recuerdo y muchas veces esos ayudaban bastante a sobrellevar la vida por más pesada que fuera.

* * *

**NdA:**

**Primero que nada una enorme disculpa. Me avergüenzo tanto por ser la última y prácticamente en el límite del plazo. De verdad ¡perdón por eso David!**

Después admitir lo difícil que fue lograr esto,por increíble que parezca fue complicadísimo sacar este fic, literalmente me pase días en vela y caminando por toda la casa tratando de encontrar inspiración y una historia más a o menos creíble, aunque siento que no lo logre del todo. Confieso que estoy muy inconforme por los resultados, el bloqueo, la carencia de inspiración, las preocupaciones rondando por mi cabecita, las fiestas de fin de año, todo se reunió y me hizo menos sencillo todo, pero aunque tarde vengo a cumplir.

No quiero decir con esto que lo haya escrito por obligación David, de haber sido el caso creo que habría sido mejor disculparme y no entregarte nada, sin embargo siento que este no es lo mejor que podía hacer, pienso que en otras circunstancias pudo resultar algo mejor, a la altura del destinatario.

Sólo espero que a pesar de todo alcances a percibir el cariño con el que escribí esto, lamento si el contenido como tal te decepciona, pero en verdad lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones.

Me disculpo de nuevo y te envío mis mejores deseos y muchos abrazos, así como mi agradecimiento (y a todos los que participaron) por dejarme ser parte de esta actividad. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Una última cosa, no pretendí jamás insinuar que pudiera pasar algo entre Athea y Alde, mi intención sólo era poner a dos personas y ver que hacian en cierta situación, sin que nada parecido a romance se dierá, ya sé que a lo mejor la explicacion no era necesaria pero uno nunca sabe.

Y puesto que en México el 6 de enero es día de reyes escriban sus cartitas pidiendo sus regalos, yo no pierdo la esperanza de que este año por fin me traigan una docena de muñecotes con armadura dorada (jijijji). ¡Feliz día de reyes a todos!


End file.
